From hate to love there's only one stepand viceversa
by NirvanaFullbuster
Summary: Some new members have appeared in Fairy Tail, she seems to be looking for someone, but...who is it? and...why?... GrayxOC, NatsuxLucy ErzaxJellal LevyxGajeel JuviaxLyon WendyxRomeo HappyxOC CharlexLily MiraxFreed EvergreenxElfman LissannaxOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Magnolia Town, a very boring place…

It'd been a long way, the mountains are far away from this little pathetic town, and it seems it isn't a place where a bit of everything happens. Ur had better have a good for making me look for that "special" boy all over Fiore, or I'll just be wasting my time.

I sighed and enter that Magnolia Town, wishing I could find Fairy Tail, the famous guild.

"Excuse me, could you please tell me where the Fairy Tail guild is located?" I asked a young woman.

"Sure, at the end of the town, the castle-look-a-like building," she said, I grinned and thank the woman.

"_Great, another long way to walk…_" I thought to myself, while I continue my way, my long way. I should work on my loose attitude.

3 minutes later…

"_Finally…_" I thought to myself again, while I was standing in front of the guild, it wasn't a bad-looking guild though. Just drooling around the place, I saw two people standing face-to-face, they looked to each with a rivalry I haven't seen before, and I thought they were going to start a fight. So did they, the pink-haired one breathed fire from his mouth, as he shouted "Fire dragon's roar!"

I couldn't believe what I was standing in front of, a dragon slayer, a real one, a real dragon slayer.

The black-amber-haired one was shouting constantly _Ice Make_, so I supposed he was an ice mage.

"Awesome…" I thought in higher voice, but I didn't notice it, suddenly they stopped the fight, and stared at me, I didn't know why, but as soon as I realized what I have just done, I understudied them.

I looked at the ice mage; he looked exactly like the boy I was looking for, they just stared at me a little more before the dragon slayer break the silence.

"Huh…Who are you?" he asked looking at me from head to feet.

"My name's Nirvana, I was looking for the Fairy Tail guild, some people told me it's here, but I'm not sure…" I said trying to sound as sweet as I could.

"Why are you looking for Fairy tail?" The other one asked.

"W-Well, I-I have no place to go, so I heard Fairy Tail receives that kind of people, so I came…" I said trying to sound innocent, then a red-haired lady came and punched the two guys.

"You bastards, she's alone, remember we receive alone people," she said with an angry tone, then she softened it and turned to see me "Welcome to Fairy Tail, Nirvana… if I'm not wrong," I grinned and agree to what she was saying "So…are you a mage?"

I thought it was too obvious, but I just smiled and said "Yes…"I said with a sweet tone.

"So, how old are you?" She asked again in a soft tone.

"14"

"I see, get in if you please" she said and guide me inside the guild while I felt the two boy's sight digging in me.

And old man, who seems to be master Makarov greeted me, made sign something and let me be an official member of the guild.

"Everyone! She's Nirvana, she's new at the guild, make her feel like in home!" The red-haired lady yelled, everyone said in choir "Welcome Nirvana!" it kind of felt good.

"HI, I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia" a blond one said to me, I juts grinned and said in a sweet way "Please to meet you, Lucy, and I'm Nirvana, Nirvana Psychrist" I smiled as she got away.

Everyone started to gather around me, I think I said my name and age about a hundred twenty times, when I thought I was finally free of greetings, a brunet-haired one stand next to me, smiled and said "HI, I'm Levy, Levy McGarden" I answered her in the same tone as I answered Lucy "I'm Nirvana, Nirvana Psychrist" I grinned and a tall one stopped behind Levy, and smiled at me, I kind of get scared of that "Hey, I'm Gajeel, Gajeel Redfox, and don't even introduce yourself I know your name, that's all I need to know, and I'm warning you, don't get in my way ever" he tried to threaten me, unfortunately that wouldn't work, I can be even scarier than that "And I'm warning you…" I just looked him the way I looked every person that pisses me off "Don't even try touching me, I don't guarantee you'll get through it and continue living to tell the story…" he just shivered a little and walked away, with Levy following him from behind.

"Hi I'm Mira, Mirajane Strauss, and these girls are, Lissanna, my little sister; Cana Alberona; Juvia Lorax and these cute little girl is Wendy Marvell; and of course that white cat over there is Charle." A white-haired lady said to me in a motherly tone, while he pointed and introduced me to everyone girl that was nearly my sight rank. Every of them grinned and said_ Hello_ , for the first time in my life I felt a warm feeling inside my chest.

Was it that how it felt to have _nakamas_?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hi! here, I'm new in this, but i gotta say, I wanted to try and see if my story is good, please, comment and review, I need to clear some things, actually, Erza's 17, so that means, Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Juvia and Lissanna are 16, Romeo is 13 and Wendy too. Well, Enjoy!**

Chapter 2-**Harpey?**

After two days in the guild, Mirajane called me, I thought I got in trouble, but I didn't, she just called for the "Fairy" mark stuff.

"So…where do you want it?" She asked in the same tone she always use.

"Well, I was wondering if you could put it in my eye…"I said a little ashamed.

"Well, I can, but it would be hard to notice, and it would only be visible if you use magic, so I would need to put another one somewhere else, so where would it be?" she said in a less sweet tone.

I started thinking another part on my body, and I remembered where the dragon slayer had it, so I ripped one of my dress's sleeves, to be more specific, the right one, and showed it to her. There it was a scar on my arm, exactly where the dragon slayer had the mark so I said to Mira.

"Put it here…on my scar…"with an energetic tone, but a bit sweet.

"Which color do you want it?" She said with a innocent smile.

"A black-amber please…and on my eye too…please," I answered her, she used a stamp to put it on my scar, and a spell to put it in my eye. That's when I understanded what she was referring about visibility.

"Thanks!" I said, grinned and hugged her, she just returned the hug, and I went out of the room, trying to pass invisible, but it didn't work, again everybody gathered around and started talking about my new mark, when things settled down again, the Ice mage finally approached to me.

"Well, I guess, sorry about before, let's start again, I'm Gray, Fullbuster," he said grinning "and that fellow over there, he's Natsu, Dragneel…" he said pointing at Natsu. Wait a second, did he said Dragneel?

I was going to ask him something when a voice interrupted me, "Gray-sama!" I heard Juvia calling from outside the guild.

"Coming!" He shouted in that direction and then turned to look at me "Sorry, gotta go, my girlfriend's calling…"He said, suddenly kissed my cheek and started to walk to the door.

As silent as I could, I followed him, but didn't get out of the guild, just hid behind the door.

I saw him saying something while he was approximating to Juvia, but I wonder if I couldn't hear it, or I didn't wanted, I just saw him hugging Juvia with one arm and started walking away. I kind of felt jealous. Suddenly I felt a picket on my back, I don't know how I reacted but I think I jumped a little. I turned to watch behind and saw Natsu with a mischievous smile on his face.

"You jealous?" He asked me with a roguish look "M-Me? J-Jealous? O-Over w-what?" I said a little nervous, I don't know why, but I know I said it as sweet as candy.

"Over Juvia, you know…'cause she's Gray's girlfriend…" I know he was teasing me, but I couldn't avoid getting angry "Of course not!" I yelled, thinking of it, that was the first time since I was in Fairy Tail, that I said something using my normal voice, and not that pathetic sweet tone "Ok, ok, got it" he said laughing…

"Take it easy Nir; it's just a joke…"

…

…

…

._.

…

…

That voice came from my little bag in my left side.

Natsu stared at it, as if it was a rare ugly monster, I giggled a little and opened my bag, immediately something came out of it, in a great speed, opened its wings, and there, flying over our heads, was a red and black cat.

"Harpey! Great to see you, why did you keep silent all this time?" I asked to my pretty cat.

"No reason apparently, I just fell asleep" I didn't reproached it though, sleeping for two days, is too long even for a cat.

I saw Natsu shocked and I laughed, then a smile started to draw on his face.

"Another Happy!" He yelled, I just laughed because I could see the pissed off face Harpey put.

"Right, am…Natsu, this is Harpey, my Exceed, and Harpey, he's Natsu, he's a Dragon Slayer" I introduced them, just grinned and Natsu said.

"So…you have and exceed too…that's great, all the dragon slayers in the guild have one too," I got nervous, I tried to dissimulate it.

"Yeah? That's great…"Harpey said, I guess she did notice my nerves.

Suddenly a blue cat came flying to Natsu; he stopped, and took a deep breath.

"Natsu, Erza need us for a mission, she said you need to bring the new girl along too…!" I could notice he was tired.

"Sure, Nirvana, can you and Harpey come with us?" He said turning to me.

"Right" I agreed and followed Natsu inside the guild.

We gathered in front of the mission's board, where Erza and the others were, I could saw, Wendy, Romeo, Charle, Gray, Juvia, Lucy, Natsu, Harpey, Happy and I.

"We're going to infiltrate in-"

A great beacon was heard.

"WHAT THE HECK?!"


	3. Chapter 3-Academy huh?

**Author's Note:It was a big tragedy, but I regretted so...I changed it...**

Chapter 3-Academy huh?

The last thing I saw was Romeo's face, I think I fainted in his arms, 'cause when I woke up I realized I was in his arms, he was holding me, and he was asleep, I think I blushed a little, and then he woke up.

"Mhmm…"He yawned "Oh…you're awake…"He smiled at me.

"Y-Yeah, y-you were h-holding me all this time?" I asked a little nervous.

"Sort of, you suddenly fainted, I was so worried, but I'm glad you're fine now" He smiled, I couldn't avoid blushing.

"Thank you, for saving me, holding me, and worrying about me, I'm glad I have a friend like you" I kissed his cheek, "Thank you, Romeo-kun" I smiled at him, I wasn't faking my sweet smile at that moment. I guess it was the first time I was hold by a boy like that.

He blushed and smiled.

"B-But, can you tell me what happened?" I asked him a little confused.

"Well, Raven Tail attacked us, we defeated them, fortunately no one was seriously injured, except for Master…"He said.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing; I couldn't bear with the surprise, so I asked him again.

"What happened to Master?" I asked so worried.

"He fought Master Ivan, and defeated him, unfortunately both of them died, that means, Luxus is the new Master…" I started crying, Master Makarov, how could you, you should have let Luxus-nii-chan fight.

Actually, when I met Luxus, I found out, he was kind in the inside, so I started calling him "nii-chan", he's like my big brother.

"Well, what about the mission? " I said still sniffing.

"We'll be infiltrating in an Academy…"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, it seems a dark guild called Black Sunset is infiltrated too, they're after Nirvana…"

"What? I thought I sealed it completely away!"

"What?"

"N-Nothing…"

Well, actually it was _something, _I was named after that magic, because of my magic's nature, that magic, was actually released not so long ago, but, as the magic that was supposed to be stored in the lacryma spheres is taken from me, I guessed the only thing I could do was sealed it a way as it never existed, yet they found their location, how could Marvelic-ji-chan let them found its location?

"NIRVANA!" I just heard Romeo's voice calling my name.

"Wh-What is it Romeo-kun?" I said, out of my shock.

"What happened? I've been yelling and shaking you, but you don't even blinked!" he asked, I saw his face, he was worried.

I smiled.

"Nothing, let's go back and see the others…" that was when I realized he was still holding me.

_"An academy huh? Please tell it isn't that one…"_

When we got to the salon, Lucy ran to me and hugged me; I just returned her the hug.

"You alright?" she asked me.

"Yeah, thanks"

"Thanks goodness!"

"Lucy can you tell what happened to Master?" I asked, very, very worried.

"Wendy saved him, fortunately Natsu, Gray, Luxus, and Mira-san were the only ones who fought, and they defeated them, that's good isn't it?" She said with a smile.

"So, Master will still be Master?" I asked a little innocent.

"Sure" She grinned.

"So, what about the mission?" I asked, I needed to know everything I could, indeed, I guess it concerns me more than anyone in the guild; I am the guardian of Nirvana.

"We'll be parting right away, get ready…"she said, and went home.

I thanked Romeo again and went home too.

Momma has a house here, it's really big, of course, the Psychrist family is really, really rich, they are in charge of Lacryma producing, so, they have money, and my father's the president, boss, director, unfortunately he has gone missed seven years ago, so another member of my family is directing 'till he comes back.

I entered my home.

"Back"

And, as always, nobody answered, I guess I can't expect an answer when I'm all alone.

"Welcome back!" Harpey yelled and smiled innocently.

I just looked at her tenderness.

"Thank you Harpey" I hugged her.

I went to my room, picked my backpack, filled it with some clothes and money and went directly to the guild, wondering which academy it could be…

**Which academy is she talking about?**


	4. Chapter 4-Are you fucking kidding me!

Chapter 4- Fiore academy!?

I went to the guild, and as always, the only ones who were there were the ones who were going on the mission, I really think they were really excited, I saw Romeo, he was talking with Wendy, so I decided not to interrupt them, suddenly…

"Nir-chan!" I heard Romeo's voice calling while running to me.

"Romeo-kun!" I said and grinned.

"Nirvana, we'll be infiltrating in the Royal Academy of Magic and Arts in Fiore" Erza said and went back to where Juvia was.

"_Great, exactly the place I didn't wanted to go…_" I thought, Romeo just reached me, kissed my cheek and started walking, away, I really love my friend.

Erza and Romeo got on a table and started talking.

"Alright, since we need to get this as fast as we can we'll be gathering in pairs, which will be permanent, in case your pair isn't here, you'll be choosing a replacement…" Erza started.

"Now, choose…"Romeo said. Everybody gathered with someone, even Harpey who got with Charle.

In a blink, I was all alone, and guess who was alone too, Gray, actually Juvia was chosen by Levy until Gajeel's back.

"Alright, now everybody will have the mark of the stronger one, so, Lucy will be having mine, Romeo will be having Wendy's, Charle will be having Harpey's, Happy will be having Natsu's, Levy will be having Juvia's, well not permanent, and…" she didn't finished, apparently Gray was going to be my permanent, but she didn't know who was the strongest.

"Amm…E-Etto, we-e can have Gray's, I really wouldn't mind…" I sad innocently, I hate it but I have no choice, do I?

"Alright, but, everybody shouldn't worry, you can still conserve your color," she said, and said some words, and everything started glowing, everything went blank, and when I opened my eyes, I was over Gray.

"S-Sorry…" I said and standed up, he just grinned and did the same.

I just got to the back of the guild and did some magic in front of the mirror, my eye mark was still there, I sighed and looked to the mirror there was someone entering the room, I turned to the door and realize it was Gary.

"Oh, you here, we got to hurry up if we want to get a big room…" He said and opened to me the door.

"Huh…?" I asked a little confused.

"You know every pair gets a room in the dormitories of the academy, so which one you'd prefer?" He asked me holding the door.

"Whatever you want it's ok for me…" I said gently and continue watching him through the mirror.

"Ok then I reserved the biggest and higher one…is it ok?" he asked me.

"Sure" I grinned gently.

"Kay" he said and got out of the room, "Pick up your things, we're parting…" he said, still holding me the door.

I went out and picked up your things, then got back to where he was, when I looked at him I almost fainted, I think I did blush a little.

"Gray, where the heck did your clothes go?!" I asked exalted, with my normal tone, while I covered my eyes. He was in boxers.

"Huh?" he said, looked at him and realized his clothes weren't there.

"Kay, if this is how it is then…" I ripped off my clothes and turned to him. He blushed.

"I-I didn't know you're so bold…" he said, blushed.

"Well, I'll be telling you the truth, I'm not the sweet girl I appear to be okay? So don't treat me like that…" I said to him, he just turned away his sight and agreed.

"Shouldn't you cover yourself?" He said, he was still red.

"Why shall I? Were almost living together, there's no sense on it, and it's almost like if I'm in bathing suit so…" I said and shrugged. It wasn't a big deal, and he was the same so…

"Okay, you have a point there, but Natsu and the others won't almost live with you so cover yourself…" He said, almost reproaching.

"Then you've got to cover yourself too, except for Juvia, the other girls are in the same position as the boys" I said, in the same tone, he grabbed his clothes and so I did, when we got dressed, we got out of the room, the guild was empty, the train was going to part at 10:00 pm, and we almost had an hour of free time so…

"Want to do something before going missing for about a year in Magnolia?" I asked him and he laughed.

"I would have said visiting my girlfriend but she's coming with me." This time I laughed.

"Then we shall go visiting my boyfriend…" I said, he stopped laughing.

"Kidding…I don't know any other guys than the ones that are in the guild" I said, then realized there was two girls staring at us, I knew what they were saying even though they were whispering.

"May I ask you a favor?" I asked him.

"Sure"

"Could you play along?"

"Sure"

I just stopped him and pulled his back against a pole, got as closer as I could and smacked my face at his. At simple sight it would have seen as a kiss, yet if you see it in a parallel angle everybody would have noticed it was a face, I putted mi finger between our lips, the girls got away, and Gray was as red as he could have been in his whole life.

"Why did you do it?" He said, he was still red.

"Because those girls would have started stalking you as long as I left your side." I said to him.

"Well, thanks, I guess…" He said a little confused.

"It's about 15 minutes before train departure, we shall hurry up, anything you need?" I asked him.

"No…we shall hurry up so we can reach the train on time…" he said, and started walking.

"Okay" I said and started walking behind.

"H-Hey, you don't have to keep distance…"he said to me.

"Oh, ok, if you say…" I said and reached his side.

None of us broke the silence until we got to the station, we got two minutes before its departure, so we hurry up, and unfortunately we got too late to catch a pair of sits in the Fairy Tail private travel car of the train, so we went to the normal one.

"Here" Gray said holding the door for me, I just stood myself in a seat as he sat in front, and we were all alone.

Suddenly two guys entered and one sat at my side, the other one in front, at Gray's side.

"Hey…you're pretty" The one at my side said getting dangerously close to me.

"R-Really?" I said in a sarcastic tone, almost rude.

"Oh…Yeah, she is" The other one said and sat at my other side. They were getting really, really close.

"Stop it up already you bastards!" Gray yelled. He was actually pissed off.

"Relax, we're just having some fun…why don't you join us?" one of the bastards said.

"I can't see fun in harassing a girl…and specially because it's her" he said, he was really, and when I say really I mean really really mad.

"What? Is she your girlfriend or something?" The other one said, in a rude tone.

"Yes, and if you don't leave I'm going to kick your asses out..." he said and throne his knuckles.

They just got out immediately.

"Thank you, I guess..."I said a little confused.

"Never mind, now sleep It'll be a long way 'till we get to the city..."He said, took out my jacket and rolled it as a pillow.

"Thank you..." I said and smiled, as I tried to sleep.

"_What would happen if he finds out about me? What if he founds out why I came?_" I was thinking, I was worried,


	5. Chapter 5-Thruth?

**Okay, Got things to do, yet doing my best...**

Chapter 5.- Truth?

I just opened my eyes, wondering where was I? I just couldn't remember what happened before; suddenly I felt someone's breathing in my back, that's when I remembered, and I knew exactly who was behind me.

"Train is starting to empty, if you don't wake up we'll be abandoned here…"I whisper in his ear, he just opened the eyes, woke up abruptly and got out of the cabin, I just laughed and waited for about 30 seconds 'till he realized what was happening.

"You tricked me…"He said sitting back. I just laughed.

"If your girlfriend founds out what happened yesterday she will kill us…" I said him.

"You've got a point there, fortunately we have nothing to worry about, our relationship is coming to an end…"he said and shrugged.

"If you say so…" I did the same that was none of my business.

"So…what kind of magic do you use?" he asked me.

"Ocular magic" I answered.

"Wow…Cool" he said, that wasn't cool though.

"So, you are strong…" He said almost asking.

"Maybe…"I said.

"Natsu will be asking you to a fight in no much time if he finds out you're strong" He said.

"So?" I was sleepy.

"Just warning" he shrugged.

"Ok…"I yawned and fell asleep again.

3 hours later…

"Wake up or else I'll leave you here…"I heard someone whispering in my eye.

"Gray, have we arrived already?" I asked sleepy, saw his face, he was like…_Cute._

"Yeah, and if we don't hurry up the bus will be parting without us…"He said, I just yawned again, picked my things and got out of the cabin, when I was getting out of the train something stopped me. I knew it was Natsu but I just dissimulate.

"Nirvana, you're hiding something from us…"Natsu said as he was getting serious.

"Yeah? What?" I asked him, in a teasing tone.

"You are a Dragon Slayer aren't you?" he asked me, I got nervous, how did he know?

"Of course not what are you talking about?" I said angrily trying to avoid him, it didn't work.

"If that's the case then…fight me…"he said, seriously, how could I refuse?

"No…"

"Why? If you're not a dragon slayer then prove it, what's the point on refusing?" he said, I didn't know how stupid he could be.

"That I'm going to lose" I said like if it was obvious.

"Then you are weak…"He said teasing me, it did function.

"Ok"

"I warn you I won't go easy on you…" he said with a big smile.

"Neither I will…" I said and grinned as I ripped my clothes off, it was easier to fight just with underwear.

"Great, another Gray…" he said pissed off and breathe deeply.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" He yelled and a big fire ball came out of his mouth.

I moved aside, fortunately I was fast enough to avoid it.

"Ice Dragon's Roar!" I yelled, exactly a big breeze came out of my mouth and a spiral of cold breeze and tiny pieces of ice was made all around Natsu, who was shocked, my roar hit him right on the face.

"Y-You really a dragon slayer…"He said when he got up after the impact.

"Actually I'm a first generation double dragon slayer…" I said him, and made him get confused.

"Wait a second…double?" Gray asked, I almost forgot he was there.

"Hmp" I agreed.

"What ya mean?" Natsu asked.

"You are the fire dragon slayer aren't you?" I asked, he agreed; "Well I'm the apocalypse and ice dragon slayer"

He was even more shocked.

"How could that be possible? All the dragons disappeared 7 years ago, it's impossible." He said, he really was shocked.

"Correction, all of the dragons, except one…"I said, it was true.

"You see Acnologia; you know his story don't ya? How the dark dragon slayer became a dragon by using Zeref's magic, well, he's the only one who didn't disappeared, and he trained me as a dragon slayer, and also Ur…the ice dragon trained me and took care of me before she disappeared when I was seven, met up with Acnologia, had a fight, and made him train me as his dragon slayer, 'till I…" I stopped the story of my past; they weren't preparing for knowing my mission.

"Wait, ok I understand that, but what about the ocular magic?" Gray asked me.

"It's my magic's nature, ocular magic…" I said to him, my eyes really had a creepy color.

"Ok, th-…"Gray stopped.

"WAIT A SECOND DID YOU SAY UR?" He asked me almost yelling.

"Yeah, what's the matter with it?" I said a little confused.

"Ur was my teacher's name…"He said a little nostalgic.

"Oh…" I said turning my sight away.

"Well…" He said and grinned.

"You mustn't tell anyone, they will get scared…"Natsu said, so I decide ocular magic would be my magic's nature.

"Sure…" I agreed and continue my walk to the bus.

"Where's she going?" Natsu asked Gray.

He shook his head. I laughed.

"They'll leave us behind if you guys don't hurry…" I said and started running, slowly, so they could catch me.

They know the truth, now…what?


	6. Chapter 6-Great

**Well, first of all, it isn't only Nirvana's POV, I'll be changing, you guys should figure out who is it in every POV.**

**See ya!**

* * *

Chapter 6- Great…

We got into the bus, everything was noisy, I expected to be alone, yet Natsu and Gray sat one on each of my sides, why was it a bus? I don't know, maybe I never figured it out.

"Okay, I'll be handling you your inscription card, vaccination card and room key, you have a game so, don't lose it, now, you're going to buy school uniforms and books so we can start the year, okay, Gray, Lucy, Natsu, Levy, Romeo, Nirvana and Wendy will be leading to middle school, and Happy, Harpey y Charle will be surrounding the area. Meanwhile I'll be leading to high school." Erza said exactly when the bus stopped in front of a building I assumed was the dormitories.

Everybody got out and went looking for their corresponding room.

"So, you reserved the pent house?" I asked Gray.

"Yup" He said.

"Haven't you guys noticed you both are in underwear?" Lucy said.

"Huh?" We said at the same time and looked each other.

"Ugh!" We both said and started running to the stairs so we could reach the room faster than if we got carried by the elevator.

It took us five minutes to reach the pent house.

"Finally…"I said, I was tired of running.

"Uff" Gray said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Someone told there was a double bed, but I'm glad it was a lie" he said in relief.

I examined the room, there were two beds.

"Yeah" I said and sighed. It really was a relief.

"So, what now?" Gray asked me.

"We—"Something interrupted me.

A knock on the door I opened and saw Erza and Lucy.

"Guys, her—"Erza started but didn't finish.

"WHAT THE HECK!? GO CHANGE YOUSELFS INMEDDIATELY; HERE YOUR UNIFORMS, BOOKS AND EVERYTHING!" She yelled, threw something at me and closed the door abruptly.

I avoided it so it hit Gray right on the face.

"What the heck was that?" he asked me.

"Who knows?" I said and sat on the bed that was next to the window.

"You can have that one…" He said pointing at the bed.

"Really? Thank you!" I said happily.

"Now, I'll be leaving, going to talk with Juvia about something" he said as he opened the door.

"Kay" I said.

"Be back in a blink…" he said went out and closed the door.

I just waited 3 minutes, then started following Gray.

I was curious.

* * *

"_How can I tell her?_" I was asking myself.

I really had never loved Juvia, just liked her, yet made her happy so I could pay the favor I owed Lyon, he did loved her, unlike me.

I was so doomed in my thoughts that I ran into her.

There she was.

The girl that loves me.

Yet not the one I love.

"Gray…I—"she started, but I interrupted her.

"No, Juvia, listen to me first, the thing is…that, I don't love you, so I want us to break up…" I said, trying to sound soft.

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"Really…" I said.

"You really mean it?" she asked again, I thought she was sad.

"Yeah…" I said looking away.

"I was going to ask you the same…" she said.

I couldn't believe it.

"REALLY!?" I asked really confused.

"Well, you know, I don't love you, I love someone else…" she said looking away.

"Then friends?" I asked her.

"Sure" she grinned.

It was a relief.

"Gray, go put some clothes on…" she said and started walking away.

"Kay" I thought of returning to my room when I ran into Nirvana.

"Here your clothes…" she said throwing something to my face.

It hit straight on it.

"Thanks…" I said as I started walking to the room, wait a sec, did she changed herself?

I looked at her again while she was walking, yeah, she did changed, that means I don't have to worry about guys trying to ab-…Why am I even worried about it?

* * *

"_I need to tell Gray about my weakness…"_ I was thinking as I waited for him on the corridor.

"Pft…" I sighed, I was bored.

"Hey look at that…"

I heard someone. I just turned my sight.

"Hey, sweet heart, you new?" A guy with a strange blue-red colored hair said, getting dangerously close to me again.

"W-Well..I-I…"

That's right, my weakness? Guys.

Mom made me incredibly sensitive to the touch and closeness of guys, something that I've long complexed about.

"Hey you!" I heard Gray yelling.

"What?" he turned his sight.

"Get away from her…" Gray said.

"What if I don't want?"

"I'll kick your ass…" He said calmly.

"W-Wait G-Gray, remember what E-Erza said about fighting…" I said and hid behind Gray, getting away of the other guy.

"Hey…" He pulled me back.

"W-Whoa…W-Wait!" I couldn't do anything.

I was close enough to get paralyzed.

He pulled me behind him, he was between Gray and I.

"Let her go!" Gray yelled as he passed over him and held me in his arms.

He started running.

"G-Gray! The classroom's over there!" I yelled, and made him go to the other side.

He ran, stopped in front of the classroom and put me back on the floor.

"We made it…" He said, he was tired.

I gathered enough courage and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you…" I smiled and hugged him.

He returned the hug.

"I like you" he said.

I interrupted the hug.

"…"

WHAT?!


	7. Chapter 7-What is happening?

Chapter 7.- What is happening?

I said it…I said IT! I can't believe I did it, wait a second…

I said it…and she said nothing.

WHY THE HECK DID I SAY IT?!

I said I wouldn't tell anyone, not even Natsu, and he's my best friend!

Agh! Dammit!

* * *

I kept silent.

He wasn't talking seriously.

He couldn't have been talking seriously.

Oh, dammit!

I needed to make him trust me, so I can take him with me and complete my mission, yet when I thought we were starting to be friends, he comes and tell me he likes me?

In what kind of world do we live?

"Ha,…hahaha…h-ha…" I started laughing.

"Huh?" he said.

* * *

She started laughing.

I thought it was rude, yet I understand her, she hardly was starting to trust me and I suddenly tell I like her.

I just played along.

"Ha…hahaha…" I laughed, then suddenly the bell was ringing, we entered the classroom, there was everybody. I turned to see her, yet, we met eyes. I looked away, I think she did the same, I blushed.

"Hey you guys!"

It was Natsu, thanks dude, you saved me.

"Come and sit, look, the desks are for 2"

He said and sat me and Nirvana in the same desk.

"Natsu, don't you think Lucy and Nirvana want to sit together?" I asked Natsu, he thought for a second, and agreed, as he pulled Lucy and sat her at Nirvana's side, I could see her shoulders; she relaxed as she felt Lucy next to her.

"Pst"

Natsu whispered on my ear, we decided we were going to sit together, so we sat.

"What?" I whispered.

"What happened?" he asked.

He really does know me very well.

"Well…I like her" I said and blushed.

"Oh…and?"

"I told her" I said whispering.

Actually, all the conversation was whispering.

"You did what?!" he said it exalted, yet whispering.

"I did it without thinking" I lied, I was thinking, at that moment, it was mi dilemma.

"And what did she said?"

"She kept silent and started a forced laughter" I said a little disappointed.

"She likes you too"

"How come now you're and expert in love and dating stuff?" I asked.

"Lucy's influence" He said, I got to admit it, and it's true.

"Then, what should I do?" I asked, I needed an advice.

"Nothing"

"What?!" I asked confused.

"You have Juvia don't you?" He asked.

"I broke up with her, actually, he broke me…" I said a little ashamed.

"Let me guess, she loves someone else…"

"Yeah…"

What should I do? I couldn't ask anyone else, well, maybe Lucy, or Romeo, he knows her very well, maybe he can tell how I can fix this.

* * *

"What happened?" Lucy asked me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked trying to dissimulate.

"What did Gray told you?"

I blushed.

"T-Told me about what?" I asked looking away.

"Out there, I mean you both met eyes and blushed, something happened and you can't deny it…" she said.

I agreed.

We were whispering. And the teacher wasn't here yet.

"So?"

"He said he likes me…" I said looking away and blushed.

"Really?" she asked.

"Y-Yeah…"

"I knew it…"

"W-W-What?"

"It was obvious…"

"W-Why?"

"Why else would he break up with Juvia?"

"You've got a point there…"

"See…"

"B-But, I was so rude, I just laughed, forced…"

"Then you like him too?"

"I've never liked a guy before, so, I'm not really sure…"

"Then you've got to clear yourself quickly…"

"Why shall I?"

"Bec—"

I interrupted her.

"Why can't I pretend that nothing happened?"

"If that's what you want, then it's ok…"

It really was what I want…

Things didn't go very well, actually, I avoided him, until we needed to return to the room. I feared that moment.

* * *

I couldn't stop thinking about her. I couldn't concentrate, actually, it was a new year, so it didn't matter if I passed or not, we weren't her to study.

That's right; I need to concentrate on the mission. But first of all, clear this.

* * *

I was walking to the room, but Romeo called me.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"They found one of the members…"

That's right…the mission, I almost forgot about it because of Gray told me.

"Yeah? Where?" I asked.

I needed to stop it. I couldn't allow Nirvana to be released. I couldn't fail.

"It's a red-blue haired one…they said you'll take care of him, it's a guy…" Romeo said and leave.

"W-Wai—"Too late, he left.

Great, a guy…could it be the one of this morning?

This morning?

FlashBack

"I like you"

End of FlashBack

I blushed.

Well, first, go find that guy, then talk with Gray.

Ok.

That's the plan. It's a good plan.

* * *

I was all around the school searching for the guy Romeo talked, to be sincere I wasn't even looking where I was going because I was searching.

_Bam_

I crashed with something.

I fell.

"Sorry, it was my fault…" I said, I was looking to the floor.

"Nirvana?!"

I raised my sight.

"AH!"

* * *

Now, I'll find Romeo and ask him.

Oh, there he is.

"Romeo!"

He turned his sight and saw me.

"What is it Gray?" he asked me as I approximated.

"I need an advice, and you're the only one who can give it to me…" I said, almost forcing him to listen to me.

"Amm…Sure…tell me…" he said.

"This morning, before classes I confessed to Nirvana, an—"

He interrupted me.

"You WHAT?" He yelled.

I blushed.

"What did she said? Did she said she likes you too?" he asked exalted.

"You like her too?" I asked him.

He kept silent.

I understood.

"Ja…you like her!"

"I-It's not like that…"

"…"

"She likes someone else…" he said disappointed.

"Oh…"

We kept silent for about 5 minutes.

Something interrupted the silence.

"R-Romeo-kun…"

It was Wendy's voice, she was hid behind the wall, and she was…Crying?

"Wendy?" Romeo said looking at her.

"Y-You like Nirvana-chan don't you? Romeo?" she said, she was crying.

"Amm…Ugh…"Romeo mumbled blushed.

"I like you!" Wendy yelled.

"I love you…Romeo-kun" Wendy said, before running away, crying.

"Gray, tell Nirvana to forget about it, to forget what you said, and when you both are ready to say 'I love you' that's when you need to reach her…" he said, before running after Wendy.

"That's right…" I said watching him catch Wendy and kissed her, as he said 'I love you, Wendy'.

Yeah, you're right, when I'm ready to tell her, 'I love you' that's the day I need to force her for an answer.

I'll wait, until that day comes, I'l be patient.


	8. Chapter 8-Why me!

Chapter 8.-Why me?!

"Nirvana?!"

I raised my sight.

"AH!"

"Is it really you?"

"S-Sting? What are you doing here?" I asked confused, I didn't even notice I was still on the ground.

"Me? What the heck are you doing here?" he said, teasing me.

"On a mission…And you?" I said and smiled.

"Same here…" he said, took me with the shoulder, and raised me on his arms, our faces were extremely close.

"W-What the heck you doing?" I said blushed, I'm not so sensitive with him.

"Just standing you up…" he said.

"Like the heck that's the only thing you're trying to do blondie…"I said, and looked away.

"Blondie?" he said, I guess he was remembering the uncountable times I said that to him.

"Whatever…Where's Rogue?" I asked him smiling, I guess when it's him, it doesn't matter how close I am.

"Here…"Rogue said, appearing from nowhere.

"Rogue!" I said as I pulled away Sting.

"Hey dude! I told you she's mine…"Sting said as he watched me hugging Rogue, it was a long time, I can say I even missed Sting's pissing off comments.

"No…now she's mine…"Rogue said returning the hug.

"Long time no see guys…" I said nostalgic, getting away of Rogue.

"Yeah…where's Harpey?" Sting said.

"Who knows? And Frosh and Lector?" I said.

"Out, pets are not allowed" Rogue said, serious as always.

"Nir, did you joined a guild?" Sting asked.

"Yup" I said and smiled, I really love being with these guys.

"Which one?" Rogue asked.

I unbuttoned my shirt, and opened it wide, showing my bra, they blushed, I think not seeing me in a while made them perverted, and my fairy mark, which was on Gray's place.

"Ok ok, we saw it, cover yourself or I'll start bleeding…" Sting said.

"S-So, you joined Fairy Tail…" Rogue said, he was bleeding

"Yup" I covered myself with my arms.

"Great, what about a fight?" Sting said.

"I would love to, the problem is that Erza will punish me if I fight, so sorry…" I said a little disappointed.

"Wait a sec…" I realized something.

"You joined a guild too didn't you? Which one?" I asked them.

"Sabertooth!" Sting said happily.

"Yeah…Woo…"Rogue said not so energetically.

I giggled a little.

"Got to do something guys, sorry, but I need to leave you…" I said and continued my way.

"We'll see again…Bye!" Sting said waving.

"Umm…Bye…"Rogue said.

"Bye bye!" I grinned and continued.

* * *

I need to find her. She's not in the room, where could she be?

_Bam_

"Ouch" I said as I fell on the ground.

"Aww, did it hurt?" I heard a boy's sarcastic voice.

"Yes, Why the HECK YOU DID THAT?!" I yelled as I raised my sight.

"'Cause I wanted to…a problem?" I saw this morning's guy.

"NO, no hard feelings, even a reward…" I said sarcastically.

"A kick on the ass…" I said turning seriously.

"Interesting, Gray Fullbuster…" A girl's voice was heard.

"Huh?" Who was that?

"*Giggles* I thought you were even harder to piss off, I was wrong…" The girly voice continued.

"Arya! Leave him alone!" I heard a familiar voice. Nirvana?

"Nir-chan! Long time no see…" I heard the girly voice.

I turned my sight and saw Nirvana; she was there, putting in front of me, like if she was…protecting me.

"Arya…" Nirvana groaned.

"I was making you a favor…" Arya said, appearing from behind the corner.

"I told you that's none of your business…" Nir said getting back, sticking to the wall, protecting me…but, from what?

"It is now…" she said in an evil tone.

"I won't let you take him away…" she said, getting even closer.

"Don't tell me…he's your mate?" she said in a teasing tone.

"No…"

That kindda disappointed me.

"Then?"

"He's my pray…and you know I'm the kind of dragon that doesn't give up on a pray easily…" She said self-confidence.

"I'm not even; you know what kind of tiger I am…" Arya said.

"Sure…I know you very well…" Nir said.

"Shall we clear this outside?"

"Of course…"

Nir just stock to me 'till we were out…

Once out, she undressed, staying on underwear.

"Agh…Ice mages…" Arya said, rolling the eyes.

I giggled a little.

"Holy Claw!" I heard Arya yelling.

And suddenly 4 bacons were coming out of the spell, a kind of magic I've never known about before.

"Apocalypse Dragon's Wing Attack!" I heard Nir's voice.

She suddenly was covered by an invisible kind of magic and embattled Arya, leaving her out of combat.

"What was what you said? Like I thought, lies…" Nir said, as he pulled from an ear, all the way to the room.

* * *

What the heck was he thinking?

Just going around, starting fights.

" What the heck happened?" I asked him almost yelling.

"I should be the one asking that…" he said.

I kept silent.

It was true.

"How come that creepy little yellow one knows my name?" he asked confused.

"I can't tell you…" I said, looking down.

"Why?"

"I'm not allowed to…" If I tell him, and mother knows, she'll kill me.

"WHAT?! Nir, what's happening?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Gray, I can't tell you…"

"Why?" he asked again.

I just, took his neck and…

* * *

She, she, k-k-k-k-k-k-ki-kis-kiss Me!?

I can't believe it, she did kiss me…

It wasn't a dream, or was it?

* * *

I let go of him.

"Could you stay quiet with that and stop asking 'till you're ready to know?" I asked him as I walked 2 steps back.

"S-Sure" he answered, shocked.

"Good"

I entered the room, leaving a paralyzed Gray outside.

I can't believe it, I kissed him.

I can't deny it's been a long time since I wanted to do that, maybe I kind of like him a little, but just a little.

I heard someone knocking. Gray is back.

I opened the door.

"Yes?" I asked sarcastically.

He was serious.

"I need you to listen to me…"

I understand.

* * *

How could she do that?

It's almost like if she's playing with my feelings.

"No…you listen to me first…"she said.

Again, why can't I make girls listen to me?

"First, I like you, but just a little, so don't get your hopes up, second, I won't forget about what you said, I just can't, and third, even if I had the same feelings, right now we can't be together, because…of something… things won't change ok? now get in, it's late…"

I guess she has all the things clear.

* * *

I feel sort of bad, Gray said it first, I can do it, and if he did it why can't I?

I just need to find Lucy and tell her my feelings.

Ok, calm down Natsu, it's easy, she's your mate, she has to be the one.

First, make up your mind…

I'll tell Lucy, I'll tell Lucy…I'll—

"Natsu?"

"WHAT?!"

"You ok?" Lucy asked.

"Amm, yeah, of course…" I answered and forced a laugh.

"Oh…"

"Sweet heart…" Someone's calling Lucy 'sweet heart'…Someone's calling MY Lucy 'sweet heart'!

I saw a boy coming up to Lucy.

"Huh?" she turned.

"Dear, want to come with us to have some fun?" the guy yelled.

"Amm…"

I took her chin making her face me and…

* * *

What is Natsu doing?

WHAT AM I DOING?

Yet, I really love this.

We separated.

"Natsu? What was that?" I asked.

"Sorry, I needed to, kiss you…" he answered.

I needed to kiss you too Natsu.

"Why?"

"I've got to say it…"

Say what?

"I love you Lucy…"

I love you too.

"I know…" I answered.

He paralyzed.

"Because I love you too…"

He's my best friend, and now, he's going to be my boyfriend.

I never thought that my novel would come to be my life.

**Chapter 8, done!**


	9. Chapter 9-Love Stuff

**Hi! You must be wandering what kind of appearance Nirvana has...well it's the girl of the image, I want you guys to like this episode, I really loved it, I kind of made it with all my love towards my dear Steven (my boyfriend) 'cause is some sort of that way how i started dating him.**

**Well, Enjoy and review! ^^ Bye bye!**

* * *

Chapter 9.- Love stuff

"WHAT!?"

I guess Lissanna couldn't believe it.

"How come? So you guys are now dating?" Levy asked.

Lissanna joined to the mission yesterday.

"Nop" Lucy said so simple.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know…" she said.

"Then do I still stand a chance?" Lissanna asked rising her hopes.

"I guess…he still likes you a little…" Lucy said so outgoing, almost make me mad.

"Then you're playing with him…" I said, I was uncontrolled.

"Of course not…" Lucy said.

"Then stop acting like it doesn't matter…" I said, at my limit.

"It does matter…" She said in a childish tone.

"At least, for you it doesn't…" I said before leaving the room.

Why was I so concerned about other's loving stuff?

Maybe I'm in love too.

Could it be?

Is it him?

"We're going on a trip…" Erza yelled from inside the room, yet I heard it.

What kind of trip?

"Nir…" I hear Gary from behind.

"Pack up right now…" Gray said while I was turning to face him.

"Why?"

"We're going to part on a school trip in half an hour…" he said grabbing my hand pulling me along with him.

"O-Ok…" I guess I can handle Gray's touch.

* * *

When we finally arrived the room, I took a trip backpack and filled it with all I could need.

I was done in 5 min.

"Done!" I said happily.

"Ok, let's hurry so we can apart a cabin…" he said and we got out of the room.

* * *

I guess I couldn't expect more than what I had, yet I'm glad I didn't lose it because I was expecting more.

"Nir…" I said and the regret.

"Hmm?" she mumbled.

"N-Nothing…"

"Kay"

I wanted to tell her, these 7 weeks had made me fall even deeper for her, and I can even say I love her, yet that blondie (Sting) is annoying…

He's always after her.

"Nir…"

"Yes?"

"Do you have feelings for Sting?"

Dammit! You moron, why did I said it?

She stopped walking and kept silent, I guess she does.

"Ah, its ok it was a rhetoric question…" I said nervous.

"I loved him…"

What?

"I used to love him when we were teammates, yet I deserted after leaving the team, I guess I thought I'd never see him again…"

"But you're glad you do…saw him again…" I said.

"You're right…"

So she loves him.

"Yet, I can't deny my feelings have changed trough the time, I guess it's some sort of family-love now…" she said and looked at me with a smile.

That's right, she's the first girl I've ever love.

"Look the only cabin left is the biggest one…Great!" she said pointing at the photo of the cabin.

I guess I didn't noticed we arrived to the entrance because I was so worried about her feelings.

"Yeah…great…" I said a little spirited away.

She grabbed my hand.

She smiled at me.

That's right, as long as I have her by my side I can do anything.

* * *

We've finally arrived. I got into the cabin, yeah it was big, and cold.

I fired up the smokestack. It wasn't enough.

I was shivering.

"I'm cold…" I said sitting in front of the smokestack.

"Then I'll warm you up…" Gray said, hugging me, as I huddled in his chest.

It felt good.

"Why did you asked?" I asked surprising him.

"Ask what?"

"About Sting…" I answered.

"Because, I was afraid I couldn't stand a chance if you loved him…"

I blushed.

" I've got to say, you're the only one standing a chance…" I said before getting asleep, in his arms, I didn't wanted that moment to end, I wanted to hold it forever.

* * *

I had her in my arms, I wanted to hold her like that forever and protect her from any risk.

We spent the night like that, before getting up so we could go on the trip about the snowy mountain.

Once we were reunited, I got separated from her when I finally saw her, he was staring at the snowflakes, tiny little ice art.

I saw Sting coming from behind before I could approached.

I hid behind a tree.

Watching carefully.

* * *

"_Pretty…" _I thought admiring the snowflakes.

"Nir…"

I could recognize Sting's voice.

"Yes blondie?" I said turning my head.

"Nir…I…" he said blushing.

I blushed too.

"Yes?" I asked getting a bit closer, expecting to hear the words one day I would kill just to make him say them.

"I… I've finally realized I…" he said looking away.

"You…"

"I love you Nir, could you go out with me?" He said.

He said it, he finally said it…

In the past, when we were a team with Rogue, I wished with all my might he would one day fall in love with me…but why…why do I want to say _Sorry, I can't_?

"I-I would love to…" I said, after about 5 minutes in complete silence.

His eyes filled with hope.

"But I can't…" I felt because I was the reason he started crying.

"W-Why?" he asked, crying.

"Sorry…"

"Tell me why…" he said.

"I love someone else…"

"You love Gray…" he said.

"W-What?" I blushed.

"You love him, I guess I said it too late…If only back in those times I could have gathered enough courage to ask you to go out with me…" he said, cried and left.

I didn't stop him though.

He wasn't lying.

I love Gray, I need to tell him right away.

I saw him, hidden behind a tree.

"You saw it?"

"Yeah…" he mumbled.

"Oh…"

"I wanted to say…I love you too…" he said, as I ran to him, and hug him, he overbalanced and fell to the ground.

I kissed him, passionately.

I love him and I'll never let him go.


End file.
